Hypnotic Harem
by DekaBreak 2.0
Summary: Laxus has discovered an ancient totem,with hypnotic powers , guess what he does with it


If a person was to describe Laxus Dreyar, it would be cocky, arrogant, asshole, and all the like. But the one thing you couldn't call him was stupid. Because he was anything but. He was also one of Fairy Tail S Class Mages, along with Erza, Mirajane, GIldarts, and Mystogan.

Everybody else to him was weak and unworthy of his time and attention. Well expect for the women of Fairy Tail. All of them beautiful, all had excellent bodies , well all except for Wendy, who was 10 years old. But anywho, You see Laxus had recently bought himself a pretty kick ass new mansion with the money he earned during his many S Class Mission.

"My new home could you use some servants" He thought to himself chuckling before getting his hands on an ancient dark magic item. This one long before Zeref. He found on one of his missions, and needless to say he was sure to keep after using it on the town he was clearing of monsters. He used it on the Mayor's Daughter and got himself a bonus reward. So to speak before leaving her and the town behind.

What was this item you may ask? It seemed to a small black totem, the size of his palm, with a red ruby in the center, that he could push down to channel it magic though.

"I think that Lucy girl would be the perfect starting dish" He said to him drinking some beer, "but how to get her away from that Idiot Natsu and past gramps?" he mused.

A few hours later

Ironically it was rather easy to get Lucy alone, His gramps was currently in meeting for the time being, and Natsu left Lucy behind for a mission and took Lisanna it instead. Hard to believe she was still alive and it seemed she still fancied Natsu. So be it, if she wanted that pink haired menace, she could have him

"Well that was pretty fucking easy" he thought as he got a good look at Lucy Heartfilla, She blonde hair ,currently in two small pigtails, small red heart earings, she was wearing, brown boots ,black thigh high stockings, a pair of black daisy duke shorts, a whip on her right hip, a white top with a blue heart on it. A blue vest and two blue blouse sleeves with whitr tufts. All in all she looked amazing.

"So what exactly do you want Laxus" Lucy asked not exactly trusting him after everything he did, during the festival. Even if Gildarts had let him back in. " I highly doubt you just wanted to chat" she said eyeing him closely. "Shouldn't you be training for the games?"

"Oh nothing really, I plan on getting to training soon, I just wanted to show you this." he said pointing the totem at her, and pressing the gem down. A small beam of light struck her forehead, her eyes glowed red as her arms went lips.

Lucy was now an obedient slave belonging to Laxus for all time. He hadn't been joking when he had made that demand back when Phantom Lord had kidnapped her. She was cute and he did want her as his woman and now he had her.

"Yes master, I am your slave " She said her voice toneless and dull.

" Oh this is gonna be amazing" He thought as he pocketed the totem and removed his jacket.

"Okay slave, first lose those clothes then follow me" he ordered grinning evilly.

"Yes Master I hear and obey" she said, as she slowly removed her clothes, revealing her perky and jiggly D-Cups to the world.

"Oh yes...very nice. Now follow me." he ordered

"Yes master." she replied in monotone while following him up the stairs, her tittys bouncing all the way.

Laxus handed her something that really couldn't be called an outfit, but he didnt care "Put this On then meet in the bed room"

"Yes master " she said disappearing into the changing room as Laxus stripped naked and laid on the bed, his thick long twelve inch dick standing at full mast.

Then Lucy stepped in her new uniform, one she would wear for the rest of her life. She had on three golden Bands on the wrists and Ankles with one around her neck with a gold chain stretching down between the breasts to a golden chain around the waist and one around each upper arm, with the top portion being a gold chain.

"Very nice slave now cum and deal with this Erection." he commanded

"Yes master, anything you wish master." She said putting her lips around and his shaft and started sucking, amd moaning around it. Wet slurping sounds began to fill the room as she began bobbing her head up and down, her throat bulging as she began deepthroating him.

"Oh yeeeaaah, that's right slut. Suck my dick! That's your purpose now, to serve me and this dick!" he said, fully enjoying the absolute power he had now over one of Fairy Tail's most beautiful mages.

"I am glad you are pleased master " she said tonelessly.

"Be silent slave, all I want is to hear you moaning and begging for my dick " he ordered as Lucy went back to sucking dutifully.

Back and forth her tongue swirled around his dick. "I'm going to cum slave , Be sure to drink it" he ordered as he grabbed her head and began moving her head himself, wanting to get his release even faster. Then the floodgates opened and Laxus release his first load of the day, filling Lucy's mouth with his hot, thick, sticky sperm. She gulped it best she could, but some began bubbling out from around her cock filled mouth,

" Thank you for your cum massshhter " She slurred as she showed off her mouth full of cum.

"Good now swallow that cum and then ride my dick, I think it's time I claimed your ass " he said

"Yes my Master" she replied, swallowing his cum and proceeded to mount him. After spreading her legs and gently grabbing his junk, she slowly guided it to her twitching ass and slowly slid down onto it, her mouth open wide in a silent moan.

Laxus grabbed her waist and started bouncing her up and down on his shaft, to get her started. She moaned, as his dick was stretching her asshole.

"Ahh master so good, so big..." she moaned as some of her emotions returned to her voice, which pleased Laxus. While she would be mindless, Having emotions made this a lot more fun.

"That's right slave, moan for me!" he said enjoying her absolute obedience as he lapped her bubble butt, making her cheeks jiggle while she bounced up and down on her own accord, her pussy gushing as she moaned eroticaly.

Laxus then grabbed her tits and gave them a good squeeze and began playing with them as Lucy rode him for the next hour or two, her face full of pleasure, as Laxus sucked on her nipples, nipping them with his teeth and flicking them with his tongue.

Then something unexpected, yet delightful happened, she started lactating from Laxus's constant teasing of her breasts.

"Very good slave, milk just for me." He said smirking as he sat up and began drinking from her tits, making her moan as she climaxed.

"Yes master, my milk is for you and you alone." She moaned as she continued to bounce on his shaft, her asshole was now only for his use.

Laxus was now reaching the limit. "Here I cum slave take it all, as I claim your ass for myself! " he said as he reached up and slammed her down onto his throbbing cock as it released his load .

Lucy eyes rolled into the back of her head his thick essence Filled her ass to the brim as Lucy's face was stuck with dumb expression on her face as fell off his dick and laid on the opposite side of the bed. Her asshole squirting jizz as she moaned and panted.

"Okay Lucy, it's time I claimed that virginity of yours, because once I do you'll be my woman!" he said smirking, clearly happy with Lucy's mindless state.

"Yes ...master...be your Woman." she panted from exhaustion. But she spread her legs for him regardless and gave him a clear view of her dripping, squirting shaven, pussy.

"Oh this will be fun." he said as he slammed his pulsating cock head inside of her, causing her to scream as her hymen was broken. Blood streamed out of her pussy as Laxus began positioning in and out of her. His swollen balls slapping against her ass while he pounded her tight cunt.

Her D Cups were jiggling and bouncing up and down as he fucked her, them squirting milk as they went. "Ahhhh Master your so big, your sho amazing, and wonderful." she groaned lustfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know slave, and I must say your pussy is tight for a supposed rich girl. It's squeezing my dick like a vice" he grunted pleased. "I knew it was an excellent idea to start with you first " he said

"Yes master, thank you master~ " she moaned as he continued to ravage her pussy for several hours, until she was covered in sweat, jizz and her pussy was pissing his spunk.

"Last load of the night, take it bitch! Take it and love every second of it!" He ordered as he flooded Lucy's pussy full of cum, releasing a thick, jelly like strings of cum into her, to the point that once he pulled out it just poured out like a waterfall.

Lucy had a fucked stupid expression on her face, her pigtails had come undone, her eyes had rolled for he back of her head, her mind was dead, she just moaned and then went silent as she fell asleep.

Hehe tomorrow I go after Gildarts slut of a daughter Cana, even if she aint a virgin. he thought as he left Lucy on the bed and went to a separate room to sleep. " Rest well my slave, for tomorrow you begin, your second purpose " he told the unconscious sex slave.

The next day

Laxus groaned as he woke up, tired and groggy. "Another great day" he yawned as he went to awaken Lucy, who was now clean, on her knee awaiting her orders for the day.

"Ok slave, this is your second purpose while I go and do missions for the day, Your job is to clean this mansion and make sure its spotless, and when your finished, you shall await my return." he ordered

"Yes master." She replied bowing to him in worship.

"Good girl now hop to it," he said as he left to get ready for the day.

All throughout the day Lucy cleaned the house Top to bottom, leaving no stone unturned,as Laxus went on several S-Class missions that day finishing them in record time. All the while looking for a way to get Cana by herself.

Which was easier than it looked. " Oi Cana, your shit faced again" Laxus said as he found her on the street , stumbling around, which wasn't new.

"Oh *hic* it's you, larry" she said her face red, with the occasional giggle

Laxus sighed "Come on you idiot " he said picking her up and taking her to his mansion. "I'd rather not take her until she's sober, don't wanna risk her puking on me during sex." he thought as he opened the door and found it shining with Lucy bowing before him.

"Welcome home master " She said "how may I serve you " she asked

"You can take Cana to the guest room and then cook me dinner " he ordered

"Yes master " She replied dragging Cana up the stairs as he went to go relax in his comfy chair and relax.

"Oh yes I needed this" he said as he sunk into the chair,and relaxed, then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh great, who is it?" he groaned as he opened the door and found it to be, the last person he wanted to see. "Oh Joy it's you " He said as he was face to face with Erza Scarlet. Who was glaring at him like usual.

"What have you done with Lucy Laxus" She demanded pointing a sword at his face. Her face one of tranquil fury "She has been missing since last night"

"What makes you think I had anything to with that " Laxus asked playing dumb. Giving her a smug smirk that pissed her off even more, as he searched his pocket for the totem "There it is" He thought

"You were the last person she was with, Mira saw her leave with you" Erza explained

"Oh I see, well why didn't she come here with you" Laxus asked " if she was so worried, why didn't she come here herself " he asked smirking.

He then lost that smirk as he felt someone bring him to floor as Erza said "Oh but she did" as on top of Laxus was Mirajane herself

"Ok Laxus, where is Lucy?" Mira Demanded as Laxus finally got the totem out of his pocket.

"Oh don't worry about Lucy" He said channeling his Thunder Magic into around his body, giving Mirajane quite the shock, as she jumped off him.

" Now you two belong to me" he said pointing the totem at both of them. Its light striking them in the forehead, as they fell to their knees, and felt their arms go limp.

"Yes master We shall Obey" they said in unison, now belonging to Laxus.

"Oh good, this is my lucky day! Might as well put Cana under control as well" he said to himself as he entered the guest room where Cana was slowly waking up and then enslaved her as well.

"Cana sleep for now" he ordered

"Now as for the two of you, strip out of those clothes and put on the outfits in the bedroom!" he ordered them

"Yes master" they replied, stripping and revealing their E-Cup breasts which bounced as they bent over to slide off their panties to show their phat, heart shaped asses.

"Lovely~" he said smirking licking his lips as he finally laid his eyes on their beautiful bodies, once thought untouchable. He ran his hands over their thicc posteriors and slapped them getting some quiet moans from them.

Laxus very much enjoyed watching them walk up the stairs and return a few minutes later in the same out Lucy now wears.

"What are your orders master " They asked with little emotion

"Well first Mira goes assist Lucy in the kitchen, then inform me once it's ready and set it on the table" he ordered

"Yes master, anything you wish" She replied heading for the kitchen.

"Your damn right " he said snacking her ass, before turning to Erza. "As for you Erza, your going to suck my dick with that pretty little mouth of yours " He said as he led her to the living room and sat down on a couch. "Take off my pants, and use your teeth to undo the zipper."

"Yes master " she replied falling to her knees and slowly undid his pants, making sure to use her teeth to pull the zipper down. He relaxed back into his chair as Erza went to work on his balls, licking and sucking on them..

"Oh Yeah things are finally looking up for me." be said with a huge smile on his face as Erza sucked away, forever a slave to his whims. Where she would remain forever, hell he might even let Evergreen play with her.

"If I don't enslave her as well" Laxus thought as he always wanted to fuck that phat ass of hers He let his head fall back against the couch as Erza's head rose and fell, his massive cock stretching her throat outwards. "Very good Erza, your a natural at this." he said.

Erza's response was to suckharder, loud slurping sounds filling the room as sweat began to form on her skin, her breasts heaving with each stroke. Laxus smirked a she ran his hand through her lovely crimson hair, marveling at its softness Soon, he felt the pressure began to build in his ball as Erza began to fondle them.

"Fuck, just about there." Grunted Laxus as he gripped her hair and began pulling her head up and down his length, groaning as he began thrusting into her as well. Oh yes, just about there… he thought as he forced Erza's face into his sweaty crotch, and released his first load of the day. Her eyes widened as his thick man milk flooded down her throat, and out of her mouth. Dripping and bubbling out to drizzle onto her breasts.

Yeah, thats right. Drink it slut and stamp it into your memory bitch." he said as he yanked her off his shaft and used her hair to dry it off. "Now go shower and await further orders." he said as Mira called out that the food was done.

This is problematic, when the old man notices Erza and Mira missing, he's going to come asking questions, same for that idiot Elfman. He thought, as he didn't plan conquering the Queen of the fairies and the She Devil so soon.

But fortunately Laxus wasn't stupid and he had just the plan to remove suspicion off him. "Slaves the two of you shall leave the fairy tail guild and announce it to everyone tomorrow then same with Cana and Erza . Your going to act like used to as to not raise suspicion " Laxus ordered smirking "And you will each give reasons that everybody shall believe " he said

"Yes master " they replied as feeding Laxus dinner with a smile.

Oh yes life was certainly looking up.


End file.
